Apa Susahnya? Short Version
by Patto-san
Summary: Sebuah lomba unik diadakan untuk memperingati hari jadi PBB. Di luar dugaan, Cameroon menjadi pemenang, mengalahkan banyak sekali negara yang jauh lebih maju, termasuk Germany. Apa rahasianya? Ga bermaksud bashing, dibuat berdasarkan riset sederhana, ficlet, OOC. Warning : ini humor politik loh ;D A/n & Footnote mungkin lebih panjang dari ficnya. Fic pertama di FHI :)


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N :

Setelah saya mengirimkan beberapa _bunshin_ untuk memata-matai fandom di luar FNI, _bunshin _yang saya utus ke FHI akhirnya menjadi _bunshin _ketiga yang melapor pada saya dengan satu fic yang sempat membuat saya was2, khawatir dianggap mem-_bashing_ chara.

Padahal sumpaaaah, fic ini ditulis berdasarkan riset di internet. Makanya, ada _note_ lagi setelah fic ini selesai. Dan, makasih buat dua temen pertama saya di FHI yang udah mendorong saya untuk ikut berpartisipasi di FHI.

Buat warga FHI, kalo ga berkenan dengan fic ini, jangan bunuh saya ya. Saya belum kawin, jadi masih mau hidup. Ke sini juga mau sekalian nyari jodoh#salah. Jadi, inilah fic yang saya tulis dengan perasaan was2 itu*nelan ludah*

Warning : ini humor politik.

* * *

Dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, para anggotanya mengadakan berbagai macam acara. Mulai dari acara 'serius' seperti 'bersih-bersih' dunia dari ancaman senjata nuklir, acara yang sangat bermanfaat seperti bakti sosial untuk membantu korban Badai Sandy hingga acara yang sangat aneh : lomba memeras pakaian basah.

Aturan mainnya sederhana. Para peserta akan diberikan seember pakaian basah yang harus mereka keringkan dengan hanya menggunakan tangan. Air yang berhasil mereka peras dari pakaian tersebut ditampung di sebuah wadah. Peserta yang berhasil menampung air paling banyak, dialah yang menang.

Maka, berkumpullah seluruh negara anggota PBB untuk meramaikan acara yang digagas oleh Italy tersebut di halaman Gedung PBB. Mereka semua tampak siap dengan hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Di dekat mereka, diletakkan dua macam wadah. Yang satu adalah seember pakaian basah. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah ember kosong yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menampung air yang berasal dari pakaian yang akan diperas oleh para peserta.

Tak lama kemudian, lomba pun dimulai. Para peserta segera memeras pakaian yang tersedia dan menampng air perasaannya di ember kosong.

Entah karena memang terbiasa atau karena pada dasarnya sudah ahli sejak lahir, Asia dan Africa tampak menonjol dalam lomba tersebut. Dengan mudahnya mereka memeras pakaian hingga meneteskan air yang jika ditampung, volumenya tak sedikit. Hanya Japan dan South Korea yang tampak agak kesulitan memeras pakaian tersebut.

Seperti halnya Japan, sejumlah negara Eropa juga kesulitan memeras pakaian. Barangkali hanya Russia yang tak menemui kesulitan dalam memeras pakaian tersebut.

Cameroon akhirnya menjadi peserta pertama yang berhasil menyelesaikan lomba, sekaligus menjadi peserta yang mampu mengumpulkan paling banyak air perasan. Ember yang disediakan untuk menampung air perasan pakaian hampir terisi penuh!

Maka, tanpa keraguan, Cameroon ditetapkan sebagai pemenang lomba tersebut.

Walaupun hanya lomba konyol, tak ayal Germany merasa sedikit 'tersinggung' dengan kekalahannya atas Cameroon yang konon merupakan negara terbelakang. Maka, ia pun menghampiri sang juara dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana caranya kau memeras pakaian hingga bisa mengumpulkan air perasan yang sangat banyak?" tanya Germany pada Cameroon.

Cameroon menjawab dengan santai, "ini hanya masalah kebiasaan, Beilschmidt. Di negaraku, kekayaan negara yang menjadi milik rakyat pun aku peras untuk kugunakan sendiri. Jadi, apa susahnya memeras pakaian basah jika kekayaan yang bukan hakku saja dapat aku peras?"

Germany melongo. Terguncang.

END

* * *

Note :

Berdasarkan survei yang dikutip dari .com (2012), Kamerun tercatat sebagai negara paling korup no. 4 di dunia. Korupsi di negara tersebut sangat parah karena badan yang menangani kasus-kasus korupsi di negara itu, _National Anti Corruption_ _Observatory _(sumber : wikipedia), tidak memiliki kekuatan hukum dan nyaris mandul. Masih mendingan Indonesia ya.

Sebenarnya, Azerbaijan, Bangladesh dan Bolivia disebut-sebut lebih korup lagi. Namun karena mereka belum _official_ dan saya menghindari penggunaan OC dalam fic, maka saya memilih Cameroon sebagai fokus cerita.

Dalam survei tersebut pula, Indonesia menempati urutan ke-5 sebagai negara terkorup. Seandainya Indonesia sudah _official_, kalian pasti tahu, negara mana yang akan jadi fokus dalam ficlet ini ;D


End file.
